Semiconductor packages are used in a wide variety of products. There is an ongoing interest in semiconductor packages that are lighter, smaller, and thinner for use in a variety of products.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.